I Love You
by KittyPryde93
Summary: 5 Times Noah Puckerman told Rachel Berry he loved her and didn't mean it and 1 time he did mean it.


**Authors Note. I don't own Musical Soulmate by Mark Salling/Jericho. Although I do wish that I did own the Glee guys and girls because I fucking love them but I don't so it sucks. Love you. KittyPryde93. Spoilers for Wheels, Journey, Special Education, Born this way and Yes/No. Mentions of Finchel**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned this it would still be on the air. Noah and Rachel would've happened after Nationals in Season 2. Ooh and the dudes would constantly be shirtless, Matt would be back because I love me some Dijon and they would have a country episode because who doesn't love country. But I don't own glee. Fuck!**

 **1**

Rachel Berry walked into the Home Economics class at William McKinley High School with her recipe for sugar cookies and all the ingredients she needed in her bag. She didn't know that Noah Puckerman was there. They hadn't spoken since they broke up a week ago.

"Noah." Rachel said putting her things down.

"Hey Berry. What you doing here?" Noah replied.

"I could ask you the same question." Rachel replied. "I didn't know you baked."

"My ma works a lot so someone needs to keep Sarah fed and we can only live of take out and ready meals for so long. She has a massive sweet tooth so it's the least I can do." Noah explained to her. "Plus I have something to make it even better." he said holding up a bag filled with pot.

"You're going to put that in whatever you're making." Rachel told him in a hushed tone.

"Yep and don't lecture me about how fucking bad it is that I'm using illegal drugs. Do you know how fucking long it took for me to get this." Noah told her knowing that he would get a lecture from her about how drugs were illegal.

"I wasn't going to lecture you Noah. I was going to ask for some so I can put in my sugar cookies." Rachel told him. "I mean if that's okay with you." Rachel added shyly.

"Sure Berry but you better be careful we don't want them to get high to much, plus when they're high they'll come back for more. Trust me when you're fucking high you get the munchies." Noah explained. "Trust me on this shit."

 **LINE BREAK**

"Mr Puckerman, Miss Berry, would you please tell me why most of my students are high?" Principal Figgins asked as the two of them as well as their parents and Mr Schuester were in Principal Figgins office.

"I have no idea Principal." Rachel told him.

"Do you have any idea why that is Miss Berry?" Principal Figgins asked her.

"No idea and I'm sure Noah doesn't know either." Rachel said.

"Rachel's right maybe someone laced some food with pot or something. I don't do drugs. Yeah I drink underage sometimes but I don't do drugs." Noah explained to them.

"I know that Noah drinks underage but I've never known him to do drugs." Deborah Puckerman told principal Figgins.

"Right I shall let you go then but make note that I am unto you two." Principal Figgins said to them.

"Thank you Principal Figgins." Rachel said they left their office.

 **LINE BREAK**

"I kinda love you Berry for not getting me into trouble." Noah told her.

"Well I wasn't going to implicate you and let you take the fall. I mean they don't need to know what we did or didn't do." Rachel told him.

"Can I escort you to Glee?" Noah asked offering his arm to her.

"You shall." Rachel replied slipping her arm through his.

 **2**

"Hey Noah are you okay?" Rachel asked him as he as sitting outside the hospital silently.

"I just gave away my baby girl. How do you think I feel." Noah spat at her "Sorry it's been kind of a long day. I didn't mean that."

"It's okay Noah. I just wanted to see if you were fine. I mean everyone has already left and Finn is with Quinn. I think they're talking about getting back together." Rachel explained to him.

"They were always getting back together after Beth was born. We'll always come second to them." Noah told her.

" You're right Noah." Rachel said silently.

"What was that I didn't hear you properly. Say it again?" Noah asked her knowing full well he heard it.

"I said you were right." Rachel said a little louder.

"Can I tell you something?" Noah asked her.

"Sure." Rachel replied wondering what he was going to tell her.

"I wasn't going to break up with you on the bleachers." Noah told her.

"But you said..." Rachel started to say.

"I know I lied. Look Rachel I really liked being with you and I loved being your boyfriend and I loved being with you but I saw the way you looked at Finn and knew that you liked him." Noah explained.

"I saw the way you were looking at Quinn. That's because you wanted Beth." Rachel said to him.

"Yeah but she didn't want anything to do with me and I think she still doesn't want anything to do with me." Noah said shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe we should get back together. I mean when we dated the first time you didn't care about who knew about us. When Finn and I were together I felt kind of trapped and that he cared more about what his friends thought about him rather than what he thought about himself." Rachel explained to him.

"Finn's always been like that Berry. He's always cared about what people thought about him. Me on the other hand couldn't give a flying fuck who knew that I was you. All I knew was that I had a hot girlfriend who I loved spending time with. But I do want to get together with you. Besides the fact that I'll need to invest in a dictionary to get your crazy I love spending time with you." Noah explained to her.

"Then we will get back together." Rachel said moving so that she could kiss him on the lips.

"I've missed you. I've missed this." Noah admitted to her.

"I've missed this too." Rachel said kissing him again.

 **3**

"We weren't even dating. I don't see what's the problem." Finn Hudson told Rachel Berry as they were fighting about the fact that Finn had slept with Santana.

"You lied to me Finn. You told me you were a virgin and then I found out that you had slept with Santana last year when I told you when we started dating that I never went through with sleeping with Jesse. Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you anymore." Rachel said storming out of the choir room and headed to the bleachers.

"You really fucked up dude." Noah Puckerman said clapping him on the shoulder before heading in the same direction that Rachel had left. "Hey princess." Noah said sitting down next to her.

"Hi Noah." Rachel said putting her head on his shoulder. "I still can't believe that everyone knew besides me."

"Hey if I knew that he didn't tell you about sleeping with Satan I would've told you. I meant it when I said that I kinda liked you." Noah told her.

"I'm just upset with the fact that he lied about it and that everyone knew and didn't have the heart to tell me about it. Plus he slept with one of the two people who have made my life hell for most of high school." Rachel told him. "I already forgave you Noah and I know that you have stopped being an idiot. I just want to hurt him as much as he hurt me and I don't know what to do." Rachel told him honestly.

"You go back in there and sing your heart out about how much it broke your heart when you found out about it and then you go back to being the high maintenance Diva we all know and love." Noah told her.

"Thank you Noah." Rachel said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hands off my woman Puckerman! Don't touch her!" Finn shouted seeing Noah and Rachel together.

"Dude Rachel and I go way back further than you and I, we were just talking. Anyway I need to go and pick up the brat. Remember to call me if you need anything okay princess." Noah said kissing her on the cheek. "Remember everyone loves you including me." he whispered in his ear.

"Tell your mother and Sarah I said hi and that Dad and Daddy wants them over for dinner soon." Rachel told him.

"I'll let her know." Noah said leaving the two of them alone.

 **4**

"You can't get a nose job." Noah Puckerman said to Rachel Berry entering the girls bathroom.

"Noah what are you doing her this is the girls bathroom." Rachel replied covering herself up.

"Princess I've been in here already. You can't get a nose job." Noah told her.

"Noah you know there are a lot of Jewish girls who get a nose job." Rachel told him.

"I know but you can't get Quinn's nose. Look princess can I be frank with you." Noah asked her.

"Sure." Rachel replied.

"When I see your beautiful Jewish nose I think about the girl who brought me cookies she made when my dad left, who sat with me and told me that she loved me and that she would share he dads with me. I think about the person who stayed with me the night Beth was born when no-one else would. I think about you, I think about how special you are to me and how much you mean to me." Noah explained to her. "Do you know what I think when I see Quinn's nose."

"No." Rachel told him.

"I see a liar. I see someone who lied about carrying my baby for months. I see someone who rejected me and made me feel like nothing. I see someone I thought I loved but realised I only wanted to be with her because of Beth. I don't want to think those things when I see you." Noah told her. "So please don't get the nose job okay." Noah said leaving the bathroom

 **LINE BREAK**

"Hey dad." Rachel said answering the phone in the choir room

"Hey sweetheart do you still want me to make the appointment for your rhinoplasty." Hiram Berry asked his only daughter.

"I've changed my mind dad. I don't want a nose job anymore." Rachel told him sending Noah a small smile.

 **5**

"You shouldn't marry Finn." Noah Puckerman said to Rachel Berry as she opened the door to find him standing there.

"How did you know Finn proposed?" Rachel asked him letting him inside.

"He's my best friend. I told him not to do it but he didn't listen to me. Now you have to listen to me and don't marry him. Look the shit between you and Finn belongs in High School and your stupid to think that he would go to New York with you. Finn is a small town boy. He'll always be a small-town boy. He wouldn't want to go into the hustle and bustle of the city." Noah explained to her. "He wants to go to OSU and them come back to Lima and take over Burt's garage. You on the other hand, you're too big for this town. You deserve New York not living in some shithole in the middle of nowhere with 2.5 kids and a white picket fence because I know that you would get bored of that. There are plenty of other people out there for you who are willing to put up with your crazy. You don't have to settle down so early in life. Just think about it okay." Noah said pulling her in for a hug and kissing the top of her head before leaving.

 **LINE BREAK**

"I can't marry you Finn." Rachel told him. "You're a small town boy and I don't want to live here for the rest of my life. I've been racking my brain on what I really want in life and now it's clear to me that there's only one thing that I need and that's New York. I'm sorry." Rachel said handing him the ring back.

"What if you fail in New York. I don't see what's so important about it." Finn told her.

"New York is all I've ever wanted before I fell in love with you and I wanted both but with some harsh words from someone I realise that I don't want you anymore and I know how heartless that sounds but I just can't be with you and want New York. I can't be with someone who doesn't want the same things I do. I'm sorry" Rachel told him before leaving him alone in the auditorium.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Did you really break up with him?" Noah Puckerman asked Rachel Berry sitting next to her on the bleachers.

"I can't be with someone who doesn't want the same things that I do Noah." Rachel replied. "I mean I still love him and I always will because he's my first love I just don't want to be with him anymore."

"I have something to tell you." Noah told her.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"I got into NYU majoring in Criminal Justice and minoring in Music. I want to go into the police force and give back to the community. I mean I know I'm fucked up but I think I could use my past to relate to the kids. Plus I got my record expunged on the day I turned 18 which was in the summer." Noah explained to her. "I wanna do something with my life and that's all because of you helping me since I got out of Juvie and I kinda love you for that."

"Well I kinda love you too Noah and I'm proud of you." Rachel said hugging him before kissing him on the cheek.

 **One**

Noah Puckerman was nervous. It was the first time he was singing one of his original songs and it was to his girlfriend of 3 months Rachel Berry. He had gotten a standard gig in a small bar every Saturday night along with his best friend Sam Evans. This night was special. He was going to tell Rachel that he loved her. Hell he had been in love with her since Sophomore year but she was Finn's girl. I mean yeah they dated before but she always went back to Finn but not anymore because she was his and he wasn't going to give her back to Frankenteen.

"You nervous?" Sam Evans asked his best friend Noah Puckerman as they were tuning their guitars and waiting for their girlfriends Santana and Rachel who were finishing off some last minute work before joining them in the bar.

"Nah man I'm cool. Just excited for tonight." Noah replied spotting the girls. "Hey baby." Noah said kissing his girlfriend on the lips.

"Hey back." Rachel replied kissing him again. "So are you going to tell me what your singing tonight?" Rachel asked getting comfortable on his lap.

"Baby it's a surprise but I know that you'll love it." Noah said kissing her on the cheek.

"Please welcome Sam and Puck." the announcer said.

"This is for my girlfriend Rachel Berry. For the past 3 months we've been dating officially and I just want to tell you I love you baby. You're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with and I wrote you a song." Noah Puckerman. "This is called Musical Soulmate."

I remember when I realized  
The depth of your beauty for the first time  
A million ears had heard you  
But none had listened quite like mine

Every phrase that leaves your lips  
Makes me feel as if I'm paralyzed  
Talking is trivial, sing another crazy note  
And I will be the reload

The troubles that we knew before  
Disappear and all I know is that  
It makes no difference where you come from  
I don't care if you need my love  
You know I'll be there  
I swear I want to sing to the world  
No need to keep it a secret  
You are the one, the only  
My musical soulmate

Darling listen  
The audience is calling you  
(They're calling you)  
There's no way in hell that  
They will ever feel you like I do

It makes no difference where you come from  
I don't care if you need my love  
You know I'll be there  
I swear I want to sing to the world  
No need to keep it a secret  
You are the one, the only  
My musical soulmate

It makes no difference where you come from  
I don't care if you need my love  
You know I'll be there  
I swear I want to sing to the world  
No need to keep it a secret  
You are the one, the only  
My musical soulmate

"I love you too Noah." Rachel told her boyfriend when his set was finished.

"Not as much as I love you." Noah said kissing her.


End file.
